


On the Verge of Collapsing

by Anasten27



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, You can take this as platonic or romantic, i just really like their dynamic, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: A case didn't quite go as expected, leaving both Ramsey and Percy in quite a tight spot.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	On the Verge of Collapsing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm trying to get back into writing mode, so I did this as a sort of practice.  
> (If you've been reading my Windy Days series, I'm still planning on finishing it, it's just a bit hard to write it)

"Percy, stay with me, please! Don't you dare pass out on me now!"

Despite his agitated words, her eyes stayed closed, her breath uneven. With a shaky hand he brushed aside the blond tufts of hair sticking to her forehead. His eyes nervously scanned his surroundings, making sure no one was close.

She needed to wake up and she needed to do it _now_. Every instinct in his body told him to run, to get as far away from the place and situation as he physically could, an instinct developed through his years of running from the law and various bounty hunters. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he had gotten attached (to a cop of all people!) and the mere thought of leaving her behind in this state made something deep inside him hurt.

He heard voices not too far away. He had managed to drag Percy somewhere safe enough before the perps they had been tracking noticed they weren't hiding in the same room anymore.

They had come here unprepared, believing this was going to be an easier case to solve, and now they were paying the price. Percy was incredibly low on stamina on the verge of falling unconscious (if she hadn't already) and he wasn't faring much better. She had tried to make some of her zappy towers and some other forms of buildings to defend both of them, but they hadn't counted on one of the bad guys having an epithet strong enough to get rid of them so easily.

"Come on, Percy, wake up." He shook her shoulder firmly, but the only response he got was a soft groan.

The criminals were very close now, he could hear it clearly, but could do nothing more than hope for the best and wait for the backup they had already called to show up.

He looked down at Percy, her face contorted into a small grimace probably from the pain of being shot. He was so grateful bullets weren't lethal.

Suddenly, the door to the room they were hiding in was kicked open and a yelp escaped his throat. He scooted over across the floor so as to cover Percy as best as he could. His hands were up in the air as the men at the other end of the room pointed their guns at him.

He knew he wasn't supposed to use his epithet without the proper authorization from a cop, but the only one he had available was passed out on the floor next to him. Ramsey closed his eyes, took a deep breath and gathered up all his remaining energy for his final desperate move.

The floor beneath him turned to gold, spreading far enough as to reach the men's feet, climb up their legs as they screamed in horror, and engulf them completely; now all that was left were some golden statues in their place. On the floor the cop and her rat companion both lay unconscious, the man's hand holding hers.

Ramsey wakes up with a gasp and sits up startled, his hand reaching for another one that isn't there anymore. He finds himself surrounded by police officers and a medic, but he doesn't give himself the time to properly look at any of them; he's trying to scan the area with his good eye, looking for someone with blond electric hair, but with so many people in the way it's hard to find anyone in that crowded place.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, a police officer. She points across the room and he follows her line of sight, catching that freckled face looking back at him.

All tension leaves his body after that, exhaustion taking over. He gives her a tired lopsided grin and she smiles back with a small nod.

The moment is broken as some other police man approaches him to ask him to turn the perps back to normal, but that's okay because he knows she is safe now and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little thing! Happy new year, I guess! (I haven't written anything since last year)  
> Since it's January you are all legally obligated to leave a comment (apparently).  
> Have a great day! :^)


End file.
